Talk:Judgment: Movran's Arrived!
New Reward Patch 10 I completed this quest with Josephine and was rewarded 100 influence and The Dancer's Axe schematic. I would update the page, but I'm not sure if this is the same reward across all advisors. I thought I'd put the info here until someone else has tried the other two advisors. I can't go back to a previous save. --Death by Cheese (talk) 04:05, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :I just got the same rewards from Cullen. --Emynii (talk) 00:39, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :I just got the same rewards from Leliana. I think we can call this one confirmed, although which DLCs apply to gain this effect aren't clear to me. Crazylace (talk) 04:00, September 19, 2015 (UTC) I don't have trespasser installed and received 60 influence from sending Leliana. -- (talk) 01:52, October 11, 2015 (UTC) : The reward system in DA:I is either very misleading, or buggy, or I don't know -what- is going on. While I believe the above comment stating they get 60 Influence without Trespasser DLC, I am in the same position while receiving 100 Influence points. Can anyone help narrow down why this is apparently the case across so many of the War Table operations? It's pretty inconsequential in the end, but I still care about accurate wiki information and it appears that these listings are not as accurate as wiki writers had believed. Screenshot here of my reward amount conflicting with the wiki's claim. --DrewUniverse (talk) 14:23, April 20, 2017 (UTC) :: I think there's some confusion between what was added by Patch 10 and what was added by the Trespasser DLC. They released within only a few days of each other, and people who have Trespasser most likely have the patch as well, so it's hard to differentiate between the two. From your previous comments on the other War Table missions, it seems to me like Patch 10 might be responsible for altering influence rewards, while Trespasser grants schematics. Do you have the latest patch (Patch 11) for DAI? And what platform are you playing on? PS3 and Xbox360 don't have access to patches 10 and 11. --Evamitchelle (talk) 16:08, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ::: That sheds some much-needed light on the subject, thank you. It's quite possible if the releases were so close together. I am running the PC version, Patch #...12 apparently? That's the game version showing up for me, yet the latest patch notes published on Bioware's website list version 11.. Also, PS4 received a patch last year titled "1.12." I'm slightly dumbfounded. Anyway, as much as I hear the recommendations for Trespasser DLC I am not planning to acquire it any time soon. I'd be glad to help discern new rewards, as well as confirm which part comes from the base game. If the console editions did not get as many updates, it may be prudent to steadily set up a new rewards list separating not only by base game and DLC, but also by which platform. Depends on how much editor support we have, right? --DrewUniverse (talk) 23:39, April 22, 2017 (UTC)